


Bolt of blue

by Liquidator



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M, Negaverse (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidator/pseuds/Liquidator





	Bolt of blue

Megavolt was the first to rise against Negaduck and attempt to prevent Saint Canard’s hope from being crushed completely. He was solo for his first year of heroics but didn’t lack at least one loyal fan. 

From the skyscraper windows, the head of Quackerjack toys also watched for the lighting. Any in the sky not forecasted meant Megavolt was working hard.

It ate up all Jacky’s focus, wanting to catch even a short glimpse of the hero.

In time, the city became harsher and harsher still. Quackerjack never felt lower as his business was closed and his employees urged to run to some place safe. He wasn’t sure what to even do at this point. Claire left long ago and maybe she made the correct choice.

Quackerjack wandered alone for a bit until hearing that familiar crash of lighting. Out of the blue was Megavolt behind him. 

“I…I heard what happened. You were one of the few trying to save the heart of the city. Protecting the kids from him.” The superhero seemed near tears, “ I’m sorry I didn’t protect you and-”

Quackerjack held his emotions on his sleeve and instantly embraced the hero with broken sobs. The two understood their shares of grief at the hands of Negaduck. 

Once they felt unable to cry moreso, they continued to hold each other. Feeling like the other might just vanish if let go.

“Everything I had is gone. My business, the love of my life…I can’t lose much more.” Quackerjack quietly said, “If I lose you, then I don’t know where to go. Can I…Can I be your sidekick? I want to watch your back.”

Megavolt felt stunned. Nobody tried to be on his side. To even offer a hand to help him up.

“I…Of course!! You can be more!!! We’ll be partners!! Both heroes!!” He was estatic at the idea, “ We’ll save Saint Canard together!!" 

Another year passed after that was decided, a pretty sunset for once broke through the smog. The two heroes watched it from a rooftop during a break.

Both knew back on that day, time seemed to slow as they saw each other face to face. Like they were meant to meet. Megavolt had fears of heartbreak he’d suffered prior but took the chance. With Quackerjack, it was different. 

He leaned in for the first kiss after taking his partner’s hands in his own. Quackerjack was immediate to pull him close as possible. When they broke it, Quackerjack was first to speak. He told all the feelings he’d always had, nervously tugging on his hat. Megavolt accepted all of it and was overjoyed in the love he’d been lucky to find.


End file.
